Overload Fantasy
by Ao-Mido
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot, silahkan langsung ke chapter 3. Hinata bahagia karena Naruto sang pujaan hati menjadi tetangga barunya, tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sang ketua kelas di kebun rumah Naruto-kun? Lalu kenapa Hinata menderita Nosebleed akut? RnR plea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, yang sudah membuat manga dengan cerita persahabatan yang saya rasa cenderung menjurus ke arah Shounen Ai he3

Rating : M - because of **Lemon**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo yang semoga kali ini ga begitu banyak.

Halooo Mina...berjumpa lagi dengan author yang masih hijau ini Ao-Mido, disini kami memutuskan untuk membuat "Overload Fantasy" sebagai kumpulan One-Shoot S.N.S dan pair yaoi lainnya di fandom Naruto tercinta.

Daftar isi :

Chapt 1: Perkenalan and pemberitahuan (silahkan anda lewati saja)

Chapt 2: Overload Nosebleed, sudah pernah dipublish sebelumnya, and saat ini sudah sedikit di edit.

Chapt 3: Her Nosebleed?

Capt 4 dst: akan menyusul kemudian

Semoga anda berkenan membacanya, and setelah membaca jangan lupa REVIEW YAAAA!

Thanks b4


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yang terhormat Mas Masashi Kishimoto….berikan Naruto Buat saya ya?(digaplok sandal)

Rating : maybe M

Pairing : SasuuuuuuuuNaruuuuuuuuuu

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC, Typo, sebagai penulis yang masih hijau mohon maap klo masih banyak kesalahan!

Well selamat membaca hasil peresan ide dari otak saya …..

Sore hari yang cerah saking cerahnya seolah-olah matahari enggan beranjak dari tahtanya masih terus memancarkan aura panasnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik bagaikan buah duren yang sudah cukup masak tinggal dibelah, dan berbau wangi, tunggu dulu bau pemuda itu tidaklah wangi seperti bau duren tapi berbau asam alias kecut seperti rasa cuka….berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi di ruangan klub sepakbola. Sebuah klub yang beruntung karena punya kamarmandi sendiri…..

Mengapa dia begitu tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi? Tentunya karena dia menyadari bau badannya itu! yang pastinya bisa membuat seekor gajah pingsan bila berada didekatnya (hidung gajah kan panjang so penciumannya pasti tajam he3).

Pemuda bernama naruto (saya rasa pembaca pasti tau namanya dari ciri khas rambut tersebut) baru saja selesai latihan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100kali dengan kecepatan 40km/jam, dia adalah anggota klub sepakbola SMU Negeri 1 KONOHA.

Dia sudah ikut klub itu selama 2 tahun tapi masih belum boleh masuk ke tim inti, dia selalu duduk di bangku cadangan.

Hal ini membuat hati Naruto sangat panas apalagi jika mengingat rival terbesar dari kelasnya sendiri yaitu si Teme Sasuke Pantat Ayam, entah karena beruntung atau apa dia sudah berhasil masuk ke tim Inti bahkan mendapat posisi sebagai Striker. Sasuke mengalahkan Naruto hampir di semua hal. Karena tak mau kalah itulah Naruto selalu melakukan latihan extra meskipun sendirian disore hari begini, saat semua anggota klub lain sudah pulang.

Tanpa banyak waktu lagi begitu sampai di kamar mandi Naruto langsung membuka semua bajunya tak terkecuali baju dalamnya, setelah dia menaruh tas dan barang-barangnya di locker klub lalu dia megambil handuk dan sebotol sabun beraroma citrus kesukaaanya.

Diapun memutar kran shower dan mulai memulai ritualnya bernyanyi sambil berjoged saat menyabun seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata mengawasinya dari belakang.

Ruangan kamar mandi itu sebenarnya berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan toilet. Deretan Shower kamar mandi di sebelah kanan dan toilet di sebelah kirinya.

Entah karena ceroboh atau lupa naruto tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya, mungkin juga karena dia merasa sudah tidak ada orang disitu.

Tapi sayangnya naruto mengambil tindakan yang salah. Tepat di depan kamar mandi yang dia masuki, di dalam toilet ada seorang Sasuke Uciha yang baru saja menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya (buang hajat) sambil sembunyi untuk merokok.

Sebenarnya begitu mendengar ada yang menyalakan shower dan mulai bernyanyi dia hendak keluar dan pergi, namun pemandangan tak terduga terpampang di depan matanya.

Bagai bintang iklan sabun mandi, naruto terus bernyanyi dan bergoyang sambil memanjakan kulitnya dengan aroma citrus dari sabun kesukaannya. Dia mendendangkan lagu tata young Sexy, naughty, bitcy dengan suaranya yang serak-serak becek itu.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat seorang Sasuke Uciha tercengang dan entah setan apa yang menghinggapi otaknya, atau memang bakatnya sebagai seorang Seme prevert yang mendorongnya untuk diam dan menikmati pemutaran iklan itu di depan matanya. Diapun mengintip dari balik pintu toilet.

Dari atas kebawah sasuke memperhatikan bintang iklan itu. Rambut duren yang bisanya berdiri kaku terlihat lepek jatuh ke leher, pipi dan dahi, apalagi kesan yang ditimbulkannya ketika dia mengibas-kibaskan kepalanya menimbulkan kesan SEXY…

Tubuh tegap dengan warna kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari dan bentuk perut Six Pack setengah jadi dialiri air dan buih sabun membuatnya terlihat NAUGHTY….

Apalagi saat matanya melihat perut itu dihiasi sebuah tato merah berbentuk spiral dengan ornament unik di sekelilingnya tak pelak lagi membuatnya terlihat BITCHY…

Yah itulah yang terlintas di kepala seorang Uciha Sasuke untuk saat ini, sepertinya sesuai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto.

Sasuke menelan ludah, ingin sekali dia langsung lompat menerjang bintang iklan sabun itu tapi untung harga dirinya sebagai seorang uciha masih menjadi titik kewarasan baginya, dia tak mau nama baik dan imagenya tercoreng gara-gara menyerang seorang Dobe seperti Naruto di kamarmandi.

Karena jika dia melakukan penyerangan itu maka hal mengerikan akan terjadi.

Diberitakan di semua Koran dan majalah Konoha….

oh pastinya dia akan langsung dipecat dari keluarga

hidup terlunta-lunta tanpa sanak saudara

dan akhirnya…mati menderita di dalam gua

KLOTAK !...

Sebuah suara mengejutkan lamunan Sasuke, dan pemandangan tak diduga kembali menghampirinya, Naruto nungging! itulah yang dilihatnya, rupanya dia sedang mengambil botol sabunnya yang jatuh.

Tapi bukan botol sabun yang menjadi focus pandanganya, yang terlintas di benak sang Uciha dengan otak seorang pervert tentunya adalah hal lain, matanya focus 100% tertuju pada bokong erhmm….pantat mulus berwarna caramel di depan matanya. Tanpa disadarinya cairan hangat berwarna merah pekat meluncur deras dari hidungnya.

CRROOT…

Mimisan itulah yang terjadi sasuke, parahnya dia tak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu serius memperhatikan pantat Naruto, jadilah darah mengucur deras dan mengalir ke lantai toilet. Karena lantai itu basah darah dengan mudah menyebar mengikuti alur air.

Naruto sepertinya sudah puas menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dan sekarang dia sedang membilas tubuhnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat cairan merah mengalir ke dari lantai toilet. Perlu beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya itu.

Satu …

Dua …

Tiga …

Empat …

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! !"

Langsung naruto lari keluar kamar mandi bahkan tanpa mengeringkan badannya lebih dahulu. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung mengambil bajunya yang ada dilocker, memakainya ngasal dan langsung ngacir pulang masih sambil berteriak.

" SEEEEEETAAAAANNNN!"

Sasuke malah bengong melihat kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat itu

"Lho kok?"

Lalu diapun memandang ke bawah

"WHUUUAA!"

Genangan darah segar mengalir di lantai toilet itu, barulah dia sadar bahwa dia mengalami mimisan akut…

Tanpa banyak kata lagi dia langsung membersihkan noda darah di lantai, namun matanya melihat sesuatu di kamar mandi, rupanya Naruto meninggalkan handuk dan botol sabunnya, tanpa disadarinya sasuke meraih handuk itu, tercium aroma citrus yang sangat khas disana dan

CRROOT….

Lagi-lagi mimisan, kali ini di handuk naruto. Untung dia membawa saputangan jadi bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal hidungnya, menghentikan sementara mimisan akutnya yang entah sampai kapan baru akan berhenti.

Dan sasuke pun membawa pulang handuk berwarna orange dan botol sabun milik naruto itu, entah untuk tujuan apa, tapi sebuah senyuman, atau tepatnya sebuah seringai aneh merekah di wajahnya yang kini telah pucat. Sepertinya kurang darah….

Keesokan harinya Naruto menceritakan kejadian menyeramkan itu pada teman-temannya.

"Dasar Bodoh! Penakut! mana mungkin ada setan di kamar mandi klub" ujar kiba sambil tertawa terkekeh

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena kecapean" sambung Gaara

"Bukaaaaaaan ! aku jelas-jelas melihatnya sendiri ada darah mengalir…..pasti itu hantu anak korban penggencetan yang gantung diri !" naruto masih tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya

" Disekolah kita tidak ada yang pernah gantung diri tau, lagipula dicerita- cerita film, hantu korban penggencetan itu adanya di toilet cewe! Bukan di kamar mandi cowo!"

" Fyuh Merepotkan….."

gerutu Shikamaru yang kemudian beranjak pergi dari duduknya

"Tapiiiiiii…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketikan melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dia tampak memandanginya dengan serius, saat mata mereka bertemu Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya

"Apa TEME ! Kau mau mengejeku juga !"

Sasuke terkejut DHEG dia merasa jantungnya serasa akan copot tanpa menjawab buru-buru dia pergi, sebelum darah naik ke kepalanya yang akan membuat wajahnya semerah tomat kesukaanya.

"Kenapa sih dia? tumben tak mengejekku" ucap naruto bingung.

Pagi buta, lagi-lagi sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi wajah, tubuh dan celananya basah….

"Sial…..naruto itu!"

Gerutu sasuke, sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya.

Hari itu tepat seminggu sejak insiden dia mengintip naruto di kamar mandi dan sudah genap 7 hari itulah tiap malam sasuke terus bermimpi indah…. adegan iklan sabun mandi ala Naruto terus ditayangkan ulang dikepalanya, malah belakangan makin parah, dia mulai bermimpi ikut menjadi artis dalam iklan itu tentunya dengan adegan-adengan rate 17+ yang membuat celananya selalu basah dipagi hari.

Begitu masuk di kamar mandi sasuke mata sasuke tertuju pada dua objek, handuk orange dan sebotol sabun yang disimpanya di dalam lemari dinding di kamar mandinya itu, sebuah senyum aneh kembali menghiasi wajahnya, tapi tak mau terlambat ke sekolah dia buru-buru mandi dan mempersiapkandiri berangkat ke sekolah…..

Mimpi-mimpi itulah yang membuat sasuke terus menghindari Naruto di sekolah, dia tak kuasa menahan hasrat tiap kali berteu pandang dengan Naruto, seperti kaset video yang rusak, adegan dalam mimpi-mimpinya pasti terlintas di dalam benaknya membuatnya hampr hilang kendali dan mimisan lagi, tentunya pantang bagi seorang Uciha untuk mimisan di depan umum.

Tapi nasib berkata lain, sepertinya Naruto sadar Sasuke menghindarinya, maka Naruto pun terus berusaha mengejarnya, sengaja mengejeknya, menghadang dan menantangnya tapi tak pernah ditanggapi. Bahkan sasuke terpaksa langsung lari bersembunyi tiap kali bel istirahat berbunyi sebelum naruto sempat mendatanginya.

Sekali lagi nasib mempermainkan Sasuke hari itu pelajaran olahraga di kelasnya dan olah raga kali ini adalah senam lantai, dimana akan diadakan pengambilan nilai sit up dan back up, entah itu keberuntungan atau kemalangan, sasuke dipasangkan dengan Naruto….

"Yeiii aku akan mengalahkanmu teme!" ucap naruto bersemangat dan cengirannya yang khas, tapi disambut dengan wajah pucat sasuke.

Siang hari yang panas, namun tak sepanas wajah sasuke uciha, meski dia sudah berusaha mati-matian memasang wajah stoic kebanggaanya, tapi tetap tak bisa menutupi rona merah di wajah tampannya itu. Saat ini dia sedang tidur terlentang diatas lantai stadion olahraga yang dingin, namun dia tak merasakan dingin itu, karena naruto diatasnya…

Atau lebih tepat dikatakan bila naruto sedang memegang pergelangan kakinya, dia sedang bersiap akan menghitung berapa kali sasuke kuat melakukan sit up selama 3 menit.

"hey teme kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, demam ya?" tanya naruto

"diam kau dobe! Konsentrasi saja dengan hitunganmu ! kalo sampai ada yang terlewat dari otakmu yang bodoh itu, aku akan menghajarmu!" ucap sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya yang sejak tadi tak karuan.

" A… APA! DASAR BRENGSEK ! AKU MENGHAWATIRKANMU TAU!" Naruto berteriak pada sasuke, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia kesal

'Oh tuhan … dia khawatir padaku! Dan pipinya itu…. Imut sekali !' seru sasuke dalam hati, hampir saja dia bangkit dan menerkam mangsa di depanya, namun tiba-tiba

!...

Suara peluit dibunyikan oleh guru Gai, tanda mereka harus mulai sit up.

Untung Suara itu menyadarkan Sasuke dia segera memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mulai sit up dengan cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya Naruto sampai bingung, jadi dia asal saja menghitung. Namun dalam hatinya dia kagum pada sasuke yang mampu sit up secepat itu, bahkan mungkin 60 kali sit up dalam 1 menit…..

PRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!...

Peluit kembali dibunyikan mereka pun berhenti sit up dan harus berganti posisi.

Kali ini muka sasuke tambah merah, bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia memegang pergelangan kaki, sementara Naruto terlentang dihadapannya, dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala. Posisi yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Apalagi saat ini naruto menatapnya tajam, yang bagi sasuke mata itu terlihat sangat indah, biru jernih, seolah memberikan kesegaran pada siapapun yang melihatnya, tanpa sadar sasuke melebarkan kaki naruto yang semula sejajar dan menekan tubuhnya kebawah.

"WHOI ! TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

Jerit Naruto saat wajah sasuke tinggal berjarak 10 cm di depan wajahnya, rupanya tangannya juga sudah pindah dari pergelangan kaki ke pinggang naruto.

"Ekh ! ma..maaf !" sasuke sadar dan segera menarik mundur tubuhnya dengan cepat, dia jatuh terduduk, dengan tangan memencet hidungnya

'sial apa yang kulakukan! Sepertinya aku akan mimisan lagi!' batin sasuke.

Melihat wajah sasuke yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, Naruto merangkak mendekatinya.

Tunggu dulu naruto merangkak di depan Sasuke saudara-saudara!

Seketika asap mengepul dari kepala pemuda uciha itu, titik-demi titik darah mimisan sudah mulai merembes dari tangannya, mati-matian dia menekan hidungnya dan menutup matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba PLEK

Tangan dingin Naruto menempel di dahi Uciha, kaget maka dia membuka matanya

"Kau panas Teme" ucap naruto dengan lembut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan lagi-lagi

CROOOOT!

Darah segar menyebur dari hidung sang uciha tak tertahan lagi, diapun terkapar, sepertinya …. Pingsan

"GURU GAAAIII TOLONG ! SASUKE MATI !" teriak Naruto panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh sasuke yang sudah lemas.

Semilir anging sepoi-sepoi melewati jendela kamar berkorden putih tulang, di sebelah jendela itu diatas sebuah ranjang berseprei biru muda tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke hidung.

Hari ini Sasuke Uciha tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Sebenarnya saat ini tubuhnya segar bugar, sehat walafiat, tapi dia masih malu pada kejadian di jam olahraga kemarin Mimisan akut yang membuatnya pingsan. Apalagi penyebabnya adalah seorang Naruto Uzumaki, sungguh pengalaman yang sangat memalukan baginya, mengingat semua murid di kelasnya menjadi saksi peristiwa itu.

Kalau saja bisa dia tak ingin masuk sekolah lagi, tapi tampaknya hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Bagaimana besok dia harus bersikap di sekolah? Bagaimana jika teman-temannya bertanya apa penyebab dia mimisan? Lalu apakah yang harus dia katakan kalau bertemu dengan Naruto? Sasuke sangat bingung.

TOK-TOK suara pintu kamar diketuk, kemudian masuklah Itachi sang kakak, dia juga ikut meliburkan diri dari kuliahnya demi menjaga adiknya tersayang, karena orang tua mereka sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Hei sasuke ada temanmu datang menjenguk"

"Suruh pulang saja! Aku tak mau diganggu" ucapnya sambil berbalik memunggungi kakaknya

"Baka otouto! Kau tak boleh begitu! Mereka kan sudah jauh-jauh kemari, aku akan menyuruh mereka masuk ya" itachi pun beranjak dari pintu kamar menuju ruang tamu memanggil teman-teman sasuke

Baru saja sasuke hendak pura-pura tidur, tapi sebuah suara yang khas mengagetkanya

"Halo Teme! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" berdiri seorang pemuda pirang sambil tersenyum ceria di depan pintu kamar

DEG, seketika jantung sasuke hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya "ke…kenapa kau disini? Ka..kau tau rumahku dari mana!"tanyanya gugup

"oh … Suigetsu dan teman-teman yang lain mengajakku menjengukmu" lalu masuklah Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Suigetsu, Jugoo bahkan si pemalas Shikamaru juga datang. Mereka membawa parcel berisi buah-buahan. Untung kamar sasuke cukup luas, sehingga semuanya bisa dapat tempat duduk di kamar itu.

'perasaanku jadi tak enak, kenapa banyak sekali yang datang?' batin Sasuke, perasaan dia hanya akrab dengan beberapa dari mereka. Maka diapun memasang kewaspadaan lebih.

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya mengobrol seperti biasa, sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menghadap ke teman-temanya.

Tiba-tiba naruto berdiri, hendak mengambil minuman di meja tepat disamping ranjang, tapi rupanya Sai menjegal kakinya dan

BRUGH..

Naruto hampir jatuh menimpa meja, tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya, jadilah dia Jatuh menimpa Sasuke diatas ranjang.

"Aww! …" ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memandang Sasuke yang menolongnya "Terimakasih ya teme" sambil tersenyum manis

Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah, kepalanya berasap dan CROOOOT! Lagi-lagi mimisan

WAHAHAHA…..HAHAHA…..

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu,

"Aku benarkan …. sini bayar taruhan kalian" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Sial aku kalah, ternyata kau benar Shika, Narutolah penyebabnya"sambung Suigetsu

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke yang kini berlumuran darah mimisanya bangkit dari kuburnya, eh ranjangnya

"KALIAN…."ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan, aura membunuh terasa sangat kuat di kamar itu dan

GYAAAAAAAA…GYAAAAAAA…ADUH…..AMPYUN SASUKEEEEEEEE…

Terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di kediaman uciha dengan jumlah korban luka-luka 10 orang.

.

.

.

Dan dimanakah Naruto? Tentunya dia aman-aman saja

Rupanya dia sudah diantar pulang oleh Itachi, tanpa Itachi sadari bahaya besar tengah menunggunya dirumah

~~~Fin~~~

Akhirnya jadi juga my 1fic, yang tercipta akibat virus fujoushi yang belakangan ini melanda saya.

Saya yakin fic ini masih banyaaaaak sekali kekurangannya soooooooo

Para senpai penulis di ffn and readers yang baik saya mohon dengan sangat

REVIEW nya ya….!

Flame jga ga pa2 he3 …. Saya sudah siap mental dengan apapun saran dan kritik yang anda berikan, karena kelanjutan fic ini tergantung opini dari anda

Thanks b4 for reading …. Ao_Mido


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M - because of **Lemon**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo yang semoga kali ini ga begitu banyak.

Terinspirasi oleh cerita salah satu keluarga Mido yang mencurigai tetangga baru yang ngontarak di depan rumah berbuat 'aneh' di kebun samping rumahnya he3.

Well selamat menikmati hasil dari penulis amatir ini, semoga menghibur.

.

.

.

"Huuuffff..." Tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo menghela nafasnya di depan sebuah layar komputer, sesekali dia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum mulai mengetik lagi.

"Aduuuh...bagaimana ini? Sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengejar tepat tanggal 10 Juli nanti,"

gumamnya panik, dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafas dan akhirnya,

GUBRAK!

Kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh karena dia berdiri tiba-tiba.

'Aku harus mencari inspirasi!' teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

Lalu gadis bernama Hinata inipun mematikan komputer, mengambil pensil, buku dan segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa. Dia berjalan menuju taman di samping rumah kemudian duduk di sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di dahan sebuah pohon Mangga.

"Untunglah malam ini cerah, sepertinya sebentar lagi bulan purnama, langit jadi tampak sangat terang." Lalu dia kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha mencari ketenangan agar ide-ide segar segera datang menghampirinya. Begitulah caranya mencari ide dengan menyepi di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi, tapi tiba-tiba ketenangan alam yang sangat menghanyutkan itu terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang cukup berisik.

BRUM…BRUM…BRUM…BRUM

Suara motor terdengar dari depan taman rumah dan mesinnya tetap dinyalakan meski motor itu berhenti di tempat.

'Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam? Apa dia orang nyasar? Suara motornya mengganggu sekali.'

Karena penasaran Hinata mengintip dari pagar taman,

'Lho? Bukannya itu ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke. Mau apa dia di depan rumahku?' batinnya.

Hinata tak berani muncul dan menyapa karena memang di kelas dia tak pernah berbicara dengan ketua kelasnya itu, meski Sasuke sangat tampan dan banyak dikejar-kejar wanita dan segelintir pria, tapi baginya dia orang yang menakutkan. Untung saja sepupunya, Neji akrab dengan Sasuke jadi dia tak pernah mendapat ancaman death glare yang melegenda sebagai 'seringai maut pangeran neraka' dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Jika tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh pingsan di tempat karena ketakutan.

'Apa dia salah mengira ini rumah Neji-nii ya? Tapi bukannya kudengar dia sering menginap di rumah Neji-nii?' selagi Hinata sibuk berfikir dia tak menyadari ada sesosok pemuda lain menghampiri sang Uchiha.

"Wah…Teme, kau sudah datang?"

"Sshhht! Jangan keras-keras, Dobe!"

'Lho? Suara itu kan...' Hinata terkejut karena mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya suara Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang terkenal berisik dan bodoh, tapi baginya dia pemuda paling mempesona di seluruh sekolah, sudah lama Hinata menaruh hati padanya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana? Bukannya rumah di depan itu seharusnya kosong?' Lalu dia teringat perkataan ayahnya tadi sore bahwa mereka akan mendapat tetangga baru.

'Astaga….aku akan jadi tetangganya Naruto-kun, aduuuh bagaimana ini? Apa jantungku kuat melihatnya setiap hari?' selagi dia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, dua pemuda di seberang tampak sibuk berbisik-bisik.

BRUM…BRUM…BRUM…BRUM

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat kaget oleh suara motor Sasuke yang ternyata telah melaju pergi dan Naruto tampak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Tapi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun itu kan bermusuhan? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab, ya?' sekali lagi Hinata kembali mendudukkan diri di ayunan. Berharap Naruto keluar dari rumah dan kali ini dia berniat menyapanya. Tak lama harapan Hinata terkabul, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan kuning di taman seberang. Ternyata itu memang Naruto, selain rambutnya yang pirang, dia rupanya juga mengenakan kaus oblong kuning dan celana pendek berwarna orange, penampilan yang sangat mencolok di malam yang terang.

Jarak antara taman samping rumahnya dengan taman rumah di depannya hanya dipisahkan oleh jalan selebar 2,5 meter, tapi taman rumah Hinata ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam pohon besar dan lebat, termasuk di pagarnya yang dijalari tanaman merambat, beda dengan taman rumah di depannya yang hanya ditumbuhi segerombol pohon pisang di sudut dan sisanya adalah kolam ikan lele yang cukup luas, jadi Hinata bisa leluasa mengamati Naruto tapi dia tak akan terlihat dari taman seberang.

Melihat Naruto yang masih mondar-mandir, Hinata hendak memberanikan diri pergi menyapanya dan berusaha mengambil nafas bersiap-siap, tapi ketika dia hendak membuka pintu pagar, lagi-lagi dia melihat Sasuke datang. Entah mengapa Hinata spontan bersembunyi dan kembali mengamati, kali ini Sasuke mematikan mesin motornya, menuntun perlahan dan menyenderkannya di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi di pagar rumah Hinata.

"Ugh…Teme, kau lama."

"Shhht…sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras!"

"Ahh maaf, tapi kau dapat 'itu' kan?"

"Tenang saja, ada di saku celanaku,"

'Ini hanya perasaanku atau suara Naruto-kun terdengar manja, ya?' batinnya penasaran, diapun menajamkan matanya kembali mengamati pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tak bisa lagi menolak Naru-chan,"

"Iya-iya, tadi kulihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga sudah tidur kok,"

"Bagus kalau begitu," dan sang Uchiha dengan cekatan memanjat pagar taman rumah di depannya. Begitu dia sudah ada di dalam taman, langsung dia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang notabene lebih mungil dan mencium bibirnya mesra.

"Nghh…Sasu..ke, jangan disini…ukh…kalau ada orang lewat bagaimana?" ucap Naruto susah payah di sela-sela ciuman yang panas itu.

"Jadi kau mau di mana, hah? Tak mungkin aku masuk ke rumahmu kan," jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya sama sekali, karena kali ini dia tengah sibuk menjilati dagu juga leher Naruto, membuat kakinya terasa melemas dan bergetar. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh,

"A…Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus," dia berusaha mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hn? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!" dengan seringai mesum yang sudah terpatri di wajahnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan itu singkat juga menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang seduktif. Tertunduk malu, pemuda pirang itupun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rimbunan pohon Pisang di pojok taman.

Sementara itu, di taman seberang tampak seorang gadis berusaha memencet hidungnya mati-matian dengan tangan kanan, sambil terus mengambil nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan jantungnya yang terasa mau copot, juga menutup mulutnya erat-erat dengan tangan kiri agar tak berteriak.

'Yaa Tuhan! Tak kusangka mereka berdua...' dengan tubuh gontai dan mata yang berair, dia berusaha bangkit dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan adiknya, Hanabi yang tengah menonton TV bersama orangtuanya di ruang tengah. Begitu sampai di kamar lantai dua, dia langsung ambruk di atas kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan,

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritnya sekuat tenaga, tapi karena tertutup oleh bantal, suaranya tak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Puas berteriak dia segera bangkit dan melempar bantal tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Aiiiiih….tak kusangka bisa melihat adegan YAOI live. Aduuuh...beruntung sekali aku," wajahnya kini berubah berseri-seri, kedua tangan dia kepal dan tangkupkan di depan dadanya.

"Eh, sadar Hinata! Sadar! Moment ini tak boleh dilewatkan!" ucapnya sambil menabok pipinya sendiri, diapun langsung membuka lemari mencari hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan pamannya tahun lalu, sebuah teropong bintang.

"Hihihihihi…" dengan senyuman khas ala fujoshi yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain bahkan keluarganya, Hinata mematikan lampu kamar dan membuka jendela sepelan mungkin. Dengan cekatan dia memasang teropong bintang itu dan mengarahkannya ke taman rumah seberang dan berusaha mengatur fokusnya.

"Yaaay!" nyaris saja berteriak kencang, untung dia segera sadar dan menutup mulutnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Fyuh…untung belum ketinggalan banyak,"

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat situasi aman, dia kembali serius melihat melalui teropong itu, untunglah langit benar-benar cerah dengan sinar bulan yang terang, sangat membantu memperjelas pemandangan yang tengah diamatinya. Seulas senyum tak luput dari wajahnya dan matanya berkilat-kilat. Bagai melihat film blue tanpa suara, tak lupa dia menyediakan sekotak tisu, takut hidungnya mimisan lagi.

Di taman seberang, tepatnya di balik rerimbunan pohon pisang yang cukup rapat, ternyata ada sebuah tempat kosong yang cukup luas beralaskan daun pisang yang sudah kering. Di situlah kedua pemuda ini kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda.

Ciuman yang seperti lumatan terus Sasuke lancarkan pada pemuda dihadapannya, berusaha mengecap setiap rasa yang tersalurkan lewat bibir mungil itu, lalu dengan cepat dia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang memang sudah sedari tadi terbuka. Erangan dan desahan pelan terus tertahan di tenggorokan saat lidah sang seme mulai menjelajahi daerah teritorinya perlahan dan memabukkan.

Tangannya pun mulai ikut berpartisipasi, menyusup ke dalam pakaian longgar sang uke, tangan kiri menjelajah bagian depan menuju ke atas, memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di bagian dada, sementara tangan kanan merayap di bagian belakang menyusup ke dalam celana untuk kemudian meremas salah satu bagian pantat yang kenyal itu.

Seketika tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget saat usapan di dada berubah menjadi cubitan di salah satu putingnya, dibarengi jari-jari nakal yang mulai menjelajah masuk di bagian tengah kedua pipi pantatnya. Menimbulkan sensasi asing bagai tersengat arus listrik tegangan rendah, dia hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke erat-erat.

"Na…ru…to~" bisik Sasuke di telinganya, tak hanya itu jilatan dan gigitan kecilpun ditambahkan.

Sekali lagi aliran listrik kembali menyengat tubuhnya, mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan nada yang seduktif seperti itu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas bagai jelly, hampir saja dia merosot jatuh, untung Sasuke segera menahan dan mendudukannya perlahan di atas dedaunan yang sudah kering.

Dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke kembali menyusup di balik kaus, kali ini dia mencopotnya perlahan. Naruto yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah, bahkan saat dia mulai direbahkan di atas daun yang sudah dialasi kausnya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali menciumnya dalam-dalam saat kedua tangannya sudah mulai bergerak ke bawah, membuka resleting celana pendek berwarna orange, lalu menariknya hingga copot dan teronggok lemah di pergelangan kaki kiri Naruto. Sekarang pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hanyalah sebuah boxer pendek bergambar rubah berwarna merah. Sasuke kembali menggoda dengan mempermainkan karet pinggang boxer itu, kemudian dia memutuskan ciumannya, menyisakan Naruto yang tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas dan memerah parah.

Saat sadar dirinya sudah hampir ditelanjangi, Naruto segera mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan karet boxernya.

"Eeh, tunggu dulu, Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Kau curang, bajumu masih lengkap."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kaget, tapi seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya, dia bangkit dari posisinya semula di atas Naruto dan duduk meluruskan kakinya,

"So? Will you help me, Dobe?" jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi dia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud sang seme, maka dia segera mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Sasuke, mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih bergaris milik pemuda itu.

Tapi Sasuke tak hanya diam menunggu bajunya dibuka, tangannya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana termasuk menyusup ke dalam boxer longgar bergambar rubah itu dari bawah dan mengelus perlahan 'benda' di dalamnya yang ternyata sudah mengeras.

"Akh! Teme~~~jangan…!" tangan Naruto kini bergetar, dia kesulitan membuka kancing baju itu.

"Memang kenapa, Dobe? Membuka kancing saja kau tak bisa, hm? Bo-doh…," ujar Sasuke sambil menciumi leher Naruto dan tangannya kini mulai memompa perlahan di dalam boxer.

"Ukhhh….tentu saja bisa. Akhn…kalau tanganmu…ukh…tak mengganggu," kini Naruto berusaha menghentikan kegiatan tangan Sasuke di bawah sana, menariknya keluar dari dalam celananya.

"Fyuuh…" Dia menghela nafas lega dan kembali serius membuka kancing satu persatu sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan geli. Tak makan waktu lama untuk melepas seluruh kemeja putih itu,

"Horee! Lihat aku bisa kan!" kata Naruto riang dan bangga,

"Lalu?"

"Lalu katamu? Itu artinya aku tidak bodoh, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap matanya lurus, muka Naruto kembali memerah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Lakukan sesuatu, Teme!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai,

"Tapi kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, Dobe, celanaku masih lengkap."

"Eeeeeh!" wajah Naruto tambah memerah, "I…Itu kau lakukan saja sendiri!"

"Tapi jika kau tak mau membantuku, kita tak akan pernah sampai ke acara utama lho," Sasuke pun terkikik geli, "Atau kau mau pemainan hanya berakhir sampai di sini, Dobe?"

"E…EHHH? Jangaaan!" Jawab Naruto spontan, akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan tangan bergetar dia berusaha membuka celana panjang Sasuke, tapi baru sabuk yang terlepas dia kembali protes.

"Temeeee….berhenti menggodaku! Hiks, kau lakukan saja sendiri," ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan.

Mata berair menahan tangis karena rasa malu yang sudah memuncak membuat wajahnya benar-benar merah, sepertinya jika dipaksakan terus kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak gara-gara semua darah ditubuhnya mengalir ke wajah. Pipi yang menggembung pertanda kesal, juga bibir yang mengerucut. Bila dilihat benar-benar seperti lampion yang menyala terang.

Mau tak mau Sasuke bertambah gemas melihat ekspresi wajah ukenya yang seperti itu dan melupakan semua rencana jahilnya untuk menggodanya, kondisinya berkebalikan dari Naruto, hampir semua darahnya mengalir deras ke arah selatan, membuat 'senjata' di antara kedua pahanya terasa berdenyut tak tahan buru-buru ingin ditembakkan(?).

Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi lagi dia segera membalik posisi, langsung mulai menyerang Naruto dengan ganasnya. Merasa kondisi mesinnya sudah cukup panas(?) maka dia memutuskan tak lagi melakukan foreplay atau pemanasan dengan menjelajahi tubuh pasangannya. Dengan sekali tarik, lepaslah boxer yang dikenakan Naruto, diapun segera mengeluarkan sebotol Lube dari dalam saku celana dan mulai membasahi jari-jarinya.

Melihat itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha menutupi 'barangnya' yang menjulang tegak dengan kedua tangannya, tapi dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangan itu dan mencaplok 'barang' itu dengan rakusnya. Blow job pun dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati oleh Sasuke, memanja kesejatian milik sang uke dengan mulut dan lidahnya yang terampil, mengalihkan perhatian, sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya satu-persatu mulai memasuki lubang yang akan dia nikmati nanti, mempersiapkannya dengan pasti dan perlahan melebarkannya dengan gerakan zig-zag dan memutar.

Menerima begitu banyak rangsangan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal, untung dia masih ingat untuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar desah dan erangan yang dia ciptakan tak keluar keras-keras dan membangunkan kedua orangtua atau mengganggu tetangganya.

"Akkkhh!" Seketika mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan mendesah kencang, saat salah satu jari tangan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya.

'Ketemu. Ini saatnya,' batin Sasuke, dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya, kemudian melorotkan celana beserta boxer hitam yang dikenakannya sebatas lutut, lalu melumuri 'barang' miliknya dengan cairan pelicin dan memposisikan diri tepat di depan lubang milik Naruto, yang ternyata sudah secara spontan melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto dan menaruhnya di pundak agar mempermudah aksesnya nanti. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menyatukan dirinya, meski ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka melakukannya, tapi ia paham akan rasa sakit yang diderita kekasihnya, maka dia menahan diri dan diam memberi waktu pada Naruto untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum mulai bergerak.

"Sah…sa…suke…" desah Naruto menyebut namanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia siap, dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa pinggul Naruto juga mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang lebih cepat meminta lebih, kedua tangannya dengan erat melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat ritme gerakannya dan sukses membuat desahan Naruto bertambah kencang,

"Aaaa….Ah…ah…Sasu..ke..ukh..." takut suara desahan Naruto didengar orang, Sasuke membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan ciumannya yang rakus.

Merasakan dirinya hampir sampai ke puncak, Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut kekasihnya dengan memalingkan mukanya ke samping,

"Ah…Sasu…a..aku…hampir…hah..ah…"

"Ukh…aku juga…Naru," diapun mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk memijit kesejatian kekasihnya yang sempat terlupakan,

"SASUKEE!" hanya dengan beberapa kali pijitan saja Naruto sudah mengeluarkan hasrat tertingginya di tangan Sasuke.

Seolah tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kotor terkena cipratan sari milik kekasihnya, Sasuke terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya berusaha mencapai puncak di dalam tubuh kekasihnya yang terasa semakin sempit dan menghisap-hisap. Tak lama kemudian diapun menyusul,

"NA…NARUTO…" desahnya tertahan ketika mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya jauh di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga, dia menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ambruk menimpa Naruto di bawahnya, perlahan dia melepaskan dirinya. Menghempaskan diri dengan berguling ke samping, untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam dan hanya berbaring mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang tadi telah terkuras habis.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dan membetulkan letak celananya, tak lupa membersihkan diri dengan tisu basah yang tadi dibelinya, seorang Uchiha memang penuh pemikiran dan persiapan. Dia memungut kemeja putih miliknya, dikibaskan beberapa kali kemudian langsung dipakai. Sementara itu Naruto masih tergelatak tak berdaya dengan mata terpejam, nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan, tubuh penuh peluh dan cairannya sendiri, juga kaki yang masih mengangkang lebar.

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan niatannya untuk melanjutkan ronde kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Meski dia sangat yakin dan mampu dengan staminanya, tapi dia tak mau kekasihnya tercinta besok datang ke sekolah dengan langkah terpincang-pincang yang pastinya akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman dan berakhir dengan ngambeknya sang uke berminggu-minggu yang mengakibatkan tak adanya 'jatah' selama masa ngambek itu. Bencana besar bagi Sasuke karena 'adik kecilnya' butuh makan paling sedikit tiga kali seminggu. Sungguh semangat masa muda yang sehat atau tingkat kemesuman yang sudah akut? Tapi yang pasti dia tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan jatah minimalnya.

"Hei Dobe, jangan tidur disini, bangun dan bersihkan dirimu!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tisu basah yang belum terpakai.

"Hhhh…ngantuk," gumam pemuda pirang itu tak jelas, melihat itu Sasuke mendengus kesal,

"Tidur di kamarmu sana! Atau kau mau 'itu mu' bengkak karena digigit serangga? Aku sih tak masalah," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"A…APUAAA!" Seketika Naruto langsung bangkit, tapi rasa sakit langsung menyerang bagian pinggang dan pantatnya.

"Ukh…Teme sialan," dengan perlahan dia memakai kembali boxer dan celana pendeknya, sementara Sasuke mengambil kaus orange yang tergeletak, mengibas-ngibaskannya agar kotoran dan debu yang menempel hilang dan memakaikannya pada Naruto juga membersihkan rambutnya dari helai rumput yang menempel.

"Thank`s, Teme," ujarnya setelah Sasuke membantunya berdiri,

"Hn,"

"Aku masuk dulu, rasanya ingin segera mandi,"

"Jangan mandi lama-lama, langsung tidur, besok mau kujemput?"

"Tak usah, besok Otou-san mau mengantarku,"

"Hn."

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi, "Good nite, Teme," ujarnya kemudian berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara Sasuke tersenyum senang dan berjalan keluar dari rerimbunan pohon pisang, melompati pagar dengan cekatan dan mengambil motornya yang disembunyikan di pagar rumah tetangga, menuntunnya perlahan, merasa jarak sudah cukup jauh dia menyalakannya dan pulang.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, di rumah seberang, ada seorang gadis yang tengah berusaha setengah mati menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu menahan agar darah mimisanya tak mengalir deras, bahkan setelah peristiwa yang diamatinya berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih saja duduk mematung di depan jendela, sampai terdengar sebuah suara,

GEDUBRAAAK!

Gadis itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan dengan wajah merah berasap, rupanya menonton adegan Yaoi secara 'live' memiliki efek yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari pada hanya membaca doujin atau fanfiction yang selama ini telah dilakukannya.

Keesokan paginya, keluarga Hyuuga ribut karena mereka menemukan sang putri pertama pingsan di depan jendela kamarnya dengan genangan darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

~~~Fin~~~

.

.

.

.

~~~OMAKE~~~

Tiga hari setelah 'malam panas' itu akhirnya Hinata masuk ke sekolah setelah dia sembuh dari anemia akutnya.

"Hinata-chan! akhirnya kau masuk juga! Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura prihatin, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Belum sempat dia duduk Ino dan tenten langsung mencegat dan memeluknya

"HINATAAAA syukurlah kau akhirnya masuk sekolah, kami sudah membaca fic terbarumu! SANGAT MENGAGUMKAAAN," kata Tenten berapi-api "Bahkan aku sudah membuat copynya dan menyebarkanya kepada semua fujoushi di sekolah kita!"

"A…Apa?" Hinata sangat terkejut, ternyata hampir semua temannya ternyata adalah fujoushi

"Betul-betul penggambaran lemon yang sangat jelas! Beda dengan gaya penulisanmu selama ini," Ino menambahkan "Darimana kau dapat idenya?"

"A…Anu…Itu…" belum sempat Hinata menjawab perhatianya teralihkan oleh kehadiran dua pemuda yang selama dua hari ini menjadi sumber pernyakitnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUAAA!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto, sementara di sebelahnya berjalan dengah wajah masam seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Begitu menyadari Hinata sedang memperhatikan mereka Naruto langsung menghampirinya,

"Waah Hinata! Kau sudah sehat?" tanyanya penuh perhatian

Melihat wajah Naruto begitu dekat seketika otak fujoushi Hinata langsung berfungsi menayangkan ulang secara kilat adegan yaoi yang telah ditontonya beberapa hari lalu dan….

GUBRAAK!

"HUAAAA! KAU KENAPA HINATA!" seketika seluruh kelas panik karena Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!"

Sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan Hinata masih belum bisa berangkat ke sekolah...

~Fin~

Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga Fic, gaje ini setelah melewati beberapa hari penulisan dan perenungan, semoga dapat menghibur he3...

Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu and sebagai seorang author pasti sangat mengharap **REVIEEEww **please…


End file.
